Reflection
by Pay Backs a Bitch
Summary: Kagome sees Inuyasha and Kikyo togehter again, and knows it's time for her to end it all. Rated M for Character Death. InuKag Oneshot


**Hello everyone. This is an Inuyasha story for once, and with that note I have this annoncment.**

**THIS IS THE LAST INUYASHA STORY I WILL EVER WRITE! There will be no more. It's been almost two years since I've seen the show and sadly, I've moved on. A lot of you might have noticed because of my recent amount of D.Gray-Man stories. **

**So please, enjoy this last story.**

**I don't own Inuyasha.**

* * *

It happened again. All Kagome did was go to her time to re-stock the supplies, and when she cam back, he was there with _her _again.

You would have thought that Kagome would have been used to Inuyasha running off to see Kikyo when she was gone. But she wasn't. Every time she saw them together her heart felt like it got bigger and bigger until it pushed all the air out of her lungs and she couldn't breathe, and then as the pressure on her lungs came, it left. Because a shattered heart can't cause pressure.

Kagome started to back up slowly. If Inuyasha found out that she knew he had been with Kikyo he would avoid her at all costs. That just hurt her shattered heart more.

As she turned around, her handkerchief got caught on a bush, and slipped out of her pocket without her even noticing.

--

"Kikyo, I… I don't like this. Sneaking around behind everyone's back, behind Kagome's back. It makes me feel, I don't know, dirty or something. Now what do you need?" Inuyasha asked.

Kikyo stayed quiet for a few more minutes. She hadn't said anything for the whole time. Finally she opened her mouth to speak.

"Turn around Inuyasha, and look at those bushes over there," Kikyo said pointing to the indicated shrubs.

Inuyasha turned and immediately noticed the hanging white cloth that had not been there moments before. He quickly walked over and picked the cloth up. Two things became apparent immediately.

The first was that a side of the handkerchief had been torn off by sharp teeth. It was torn in the same manner that he tore Kagome's so many months again when she pricked her finger on the arrow head in the tree.

The second thing was the fact that the cloth was drenched in the sweet smell of Kagome. She had been there, re realized. And Kikyo had known the whole time.

"You did t his on purpose!" he accused pointing a finger at her.

"Did what? Make it seem like you were off meeting me again in secret? Yes I did do that on purpose. It was just pure luck that Kagome saw us."

Inuyasha scowled at her before he turned and left.

"She's had enough!" Kikyo yelled at his retreating back. "She wants to end it; you'll never get there in time to save her!"

"I'll save her," Inuyasha declared. "Or I'll die trying!" and with that said he took off in the direction of Kagome.

--

Kagome slowly stopped as she reached her destination. A tall waterfall was before her. She knew she couldn't waste time thinking; she had to just take the plunge. Her friends would understand that she had lost the battle. She never really had been that strong.

"Kagome! Wait!" Inuyasha cried as he broke into the clearing.

"Oh, hello Inuyasha," Kagome said, her voice devoid of all emotions.

"Kagome, step away from the edge of the cliff, please, we can talk about this," he said in a calm voice.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Yes there is, now come here," he begged.

Kagome turned so her back was to the cliff and she was fully facing the hanyou. "Inuyasha…" she said.

"Yes?" he answered.

"I love you." Kagome let herself fall backwards over the edge of the cliff.

"NO!" Inuyasha screamed jumping after her in vain.

--

Hours later Kikyo came across their bodies.

"Tsk," she said before walking off.

Neither had survived the fall, but they had died in each others arms.

* * *

**Yeah, ended off without another suicide. **

**Again, this is the last Inuyasha story, I don't want to get any reviews saying "Not even one more?" This one was the one more. I've been editing it for a year or so to get it right and I still don't like it.**

**Please Review.**

**Pay Backs a Bitch.**


End file.
